


Take Me by Your Hand

by drunkraiinbow



Series: Set My Heart on Fire [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: Date night brings surprises for both Buck and Eddie.(Follows the events of Battle Symphony.)





	Take Me by Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Date Night of the [Buddie Week](https://buddieweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
A little but late, but I couldn't post it earlier. Only one more fic to go and this small series is completed! 
> 
> Beta-read by [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/) \- thank you so much!

It was a Wednesday evening when Buck showed up at Eddie's door, dressed in tight jeans and a plaid shirt that hugged his trained body perfectly. His smile was competing with the last bright rays of sunshine. 

It was warm outside, and it would stay that way for at least a few hours. If not the whole night. Eddie should have probably closed the door to talk outside or invite Buck in, but he was too busy staring at the excited young man in front of him. 

He had not expected to see Buck so soon again. They had both finished their shift to enjoy two days off, before they would go back to work on Friday afternoon. Buck had told him he would come over to see Christopher, but had never told him a date, so Eddie had not mentioned it to his son yet, instead enjoying the time he could have with his little boy. 

Being a single parent was hard, but working 24-hour-shifts was even harder. He had to fully depend on Carla on those days, making sure that his son was well while he had to be at work. Eddie was still glad that Buck had brought the nurse into Christopher's life. 

Said man was now tilting his head, looking mischievously into Eddie's eyes while he took a step forward.

"Hi, you," he breathed. "I might have done something." 

"Something?" Eddie could barely ask before Carla came walking to the door and stopped behind Buck, smiling wide at him. 

Buck shrugged wig a sheepish smile and stepped aside for Carla, probably sensing that he should not stand between her and Christopher, if he enjoyed living for a little while longer. 

"Your boyfriend over here called me to get you some private time together," she explained and Eddie could have sworn she  _ winked _ . "And who am I to tell a friend no when he wants to take his strong man on a date?" 

And with that, she pushed past Eddie and disappeared into the house, calling out for Christopher. 

Eddie blinked at Buck for a few moments, collecting his voice and trying to process what had just happened. Did she really come by to babysit while he would go on a date with Buck? On a real date, just the two of them? Not that he didn't enjoy taking Christopher with them. Hell, the boy loved Buck ever since they had first met. 

But having his son at home, knowing he was safe, and just enjoy a night out with Buck, doing all the cheesy couple things he wanted to do but couldn't, because they still weren't out at work? That was a dream come true.

"Is that okay?" Buck finally asked with big eyes, nervously biting on his bottom lip and Eddie realized he hadn't been saying anything for a while now.

"It is!" he hurried to reply and added breathlessly, "I just didn't expect that. You really wanna go on a date with me tonight?" 

"Definitely," Buck nodded. "We can leave as soon as you've put on shoes." 

He actually grinned saying that, the little sap. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

"Don't need to change in something more elegant?" he asked Buck, just to tease the boy in his plaid shirt and blue jeans. It was almost disappointing that he didn't wear cowboy boots. 

Buck had the decency to blush and smile again while he stepped closer and took Eddie's hand, squeezing it softly. It had become a ritual, something similar to a kiss and Eddie enjoyed the warm touch just as much. He leaned forward, buried his nose on Buck's short hair and took a deep breath of the man's scent. 

He looked up when Buck let go of his hand again, taking a step back into the house. Right, shoes, maybe a jacket. And definitely a goodbye for Christopher. 

Eddie was about to open his mouth and explain it would take him a second longer, but Buck had already understood. With a quiet laugh, he pushed him fully into the house and leaned against the doorframe, arms now crossed. 

"Take your time, tiger," Buck said with a smirk. "I can wait, don't worry." 

* * *

They ended up walking down the streets to the beach with their fingers intertwined, Buck's car left in a nearby car park. It was warm, but still fresh thanks to a breeze stroking through their hair. From time to time, Eddie would look at Buck's face illuminated by the streetlights, to see him smiling.

Buck talked about his day, how he had cleaned his apartment and tried to buy new books for the empty shelves, but couldn't decide on a respective amount in the end. He pouted when Eddie laughed, but promised to show him his favourite bookshop. The booksellers working there always knew what he was searching for, and they would find books Buck would actually like to read. 

After that, it was Eddie's turn to talk about his free day, tell Buck about the pictures Christopher had drawn of their little family, Buck right next to Eddie included, holding hands as if his son already knew what was going on, though they hadn’t even kissed yet.

The happy grin spreading on Buck's face made Eddie melt next to him, and he was pretty sure he blushed in the darkness, especially when Buck pulled their intertwined hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on Eddie's knuckles. 

"You've a wonderful son," he said and leaned closer, softly bumping his shoulder against Eddie's. "I love the lil' squirt." 

Eddie smiled back at him and bumped his shoulder in return. It was a big relief to know that Buck loved his son just as much as Eddie himself did. Despite the stories about Buck's previous dating habits, he instinctively knew what to do with Christopher and made a fantastic dad, or would make, maybe one day in the future. 

Was it strange that Eddie already thought of Buck as a father? Perhaps – but he didn't care. He was too excited.

"I'd like to tell him that we're a couple," Eddie admitted. "He's a clever boy, he'll understand what it means. And he really likes you." 

"Do I get to be called Daddy?" Buck grinned without missing a beat. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. 

"Maybe we can agree on Pop?" Eddie suggested. Now it was his turn to pout. "I'm Daddy." 

Buck winked happily. "Alright, Pop it is." 

With Buck pulling him towards a small takeaway restaurant, Eddie tried to leave the guilt that suddenly creep up his spine behind him. 

Was it okay to trust Buck just yet? To let him be part of his small family, let him be a part of Christopher's life? Surely, Buck had already been with Christopher as  _ daddy's friend _ , even before they had come clear about their relationship. And it felt right to talk with Buck about names Christopher could refer to him as, to talk about how he wanted his boyfriend to be a part of his son's life. 

Still, there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind asking him if he didn't rush this, after not even five weeks of dating. If he didn't want to wait a few more weeks, a few more months until he would tell Christopher about this new person in his life that he loved with all his heart. Was there ever a right time to tell your kid? 

They got hotdogs, one for Eddie and two for Buck because he was hungry, before they continued their walk down the street, beach coming closer with every minute. 

Buck started talking again and told Eddie how he had moved across the country to come to L.A., and how he had found his passion as a firefighter, eyes shining brightly. 

"I had nothing when I came here, but getting through the exam was something I could focus on. I've been couch surfing a lot, always sleeping over at another recruit's place until I got my first paycheck and could afford a small apartment." 

"What got you into the job?" Eddie asked curiously. After he had come back from Afghanistan, he had just wanted to help people and the Fire Department had seemed like the perfect place to do so. 

For a moment, Buck seemed to hesitate and stared uncertainly at the ground, before the find smile was back on his face, small but still there. 

"It was a firefighter who helped me getting out of that relationship," he whispered and squeezed Eddie's hand. "I knew I wanted to do what he had done for me."

"I'm glad you did," Eddie replied softly. "You're an amazing firefighter." 

Buck's wide smile made his heart skip a beat. 

* * *

It was almost midnight and the moon was standing high over the beach, illuminating Buck's face while the young man fell into the ocean, clothes forgotten in the warm sand. 

Eddie followed just a few seconds later, shivering when cold water surrounded his body. He half walked. half swam towards Buck, who was floating in the calm sea not far away from the beach. It probably wasn't allowed to swim at night, fully naked, but Eddie couldn't care less at the moment.

As soon as he had reached Buck, their bodies found each other, arms wrapping around necks and shoulders, fingers digging into skin, chest pressed against chest.

Buck was soft and warm and still firm and strong and fit perfectly in Eddie's embrace. Their foreheads touched, a leg was slung around Eddie's waist. 

Instinctively, Eddie grabbed Buck's thigh and pulled him closer. 

"Buck," he whispered against those kissable lips almost pleadingly and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "Tell me to stop." 

Fingertips stroked over his neck while Buck's husk laugh made him  _ whimper _ . 

"I don't want to stop now." 

Eddie bathed in the sound of Buck's voice, in the want, the need, the silent invitation. He could feel Buck's warm breath on his lips. It was tempting; he just had to lean forward, only a few inches and he could –

"Eddie, I really need you to kiss me now." 

Eddie could only comply under Buck's intense stare, blue eyes shining inhumanly in the soft moonlight. 

Their lips touched. Chaste at first, just a brush of warmth, so innocent and sweet, breaking the last insecurities in both of them. 

When Eddie kissed Buck again, he could almost hear their mouths crashing together, moving against the other's lips while their bodies seemed to merge/fuse. Buck's bottom lip trembled between wet kisses, letting soft noises escape from his throat. 

Eddie leaned into the sensation, feeling the passion rush through his veins. The world around him seemed to disappear until only Buck was left. Only Buck in his arms, Buck's skin against Eddie's body, Buck's lips on Eddie's mouth. 

In retrospect, Eddie couldn't tell how long they stood in the water kissing. It didn't matter. What mattered were the word escaping Eddie between the soft kisses he stole from Buck afterward. 

"I love you, Evan Buckley." 

He didn't mean to say it just yet, but Buck didn't seem to mind when he cupped his cheeks and held Eddie closer, whispering softly against his lips in return. 

"I love you, too, Eddie Diaz." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know! <3  
Find me on [tumblr](https://drunkraiinbow.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about the boys!


End file.
